Contour
by ezillyamused
Summary: Michonne does something she hasn't in a long time. A super gushy, fluffy, sticky, syrupy sweet Richonne fluff ficlet for the Michonnefanfluff tag on tumblr in November.


Hypnotized by his bare flesh, Michonne stood beside their bed and began to wrap her own naked form with the once pressed linen bed sheet, as she allowed her eyes to roam from one end to the other of Rick's unsheathed body. It was perfect in the candlelight. Lifting her index finger she began to outline the contour of his body, from the nape of his neck, down his lean and defined back and beyond. She didn't get to admire him from this angle often and wanted nothing more than to enjoy and relish in the beauty of him.

A thought appeared, as most do and she was struck with the brilliant idea to do something she hadn't done in years. Tiptoeing to the closet she quietly and stealthily made her way inside, reaching towards the top shelf with one free hand as the other continued to keep the bed sheet in place. She retrieved a hardback sketch book and pencils she kept hidden for herself in an old hat box she'd found along the way. She wasn't sure if she would ever get the opportunity, wanted to or even remained able to draw again but at the moment she was certainly willing to try. Anything to keep as a reminder of her time spent with Rick was worth a try.

Carefully and quietly, she took a seat in the big oversized armchair nestled in the corner across from their bed, crossed her legs and placed the sketch book in her lap. With the aid of a rubber band she pulled her dreads atop her head as to clear her view of Rick and without hesitation she began her sketch.

The pencil sat loosely in between her index and thumb as she allowed her eyes to guide the strokes of her instrument. She wanted to capture every part of him on her pad. The candlelight added a dash of drama to her work of art as the stark contrast of light and shadow graced Rick's body, defining some parts while allowing others to hide in the dark.

Just as she wrapped up her last bit of shading Rick began to stir in his slumber, shivering just a taste. She could see goose bumps begin to pop up over his arms. As a courtesy to him, she removed herself from the chair, still holding the sketch book and pulled the extra blanket at the end of the bed over his body. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open as he looked up at her, a warm grin spread across his lips.

"What are you doing up," Rick yawned as he stretched his lean body across the length of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, still standing over him.

His stare went from the clock on the nightstand to her and then to the sketch book she held onto. He sat up from where he lay and reached towards the book but she hurriedly snapped it behind her back.

"Uhn, uh," she mumbled, wagging a free finger in his face.

His eyes grew wide with excitement and she knew what was coming next. Rick tossed Michonne over his shoulder and she immediately had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and screaming aloud. He then turned around and gently placed her on the bed. Burrowing himself between her thighs, he slid his hands under the small of her back and pulled the sketch book away.

"What's this," he inquired, flipping the book open. "Whatchu hiding Mich?"

"It's nothing," she smiled shyly. "Just a little sketch… of you."

"Of me," he questioned.

"Sleeping muses are always good," Michonne added, biting down on her lip.

"Well, let's see then," Rick began, rolling over onto his back as he splayed the book open to the first page. He stared intently at her work as she came on her side studying his face. He looked over at her then back at the page. "This is real good 'Chonne."

"You mean that or are you just being kind," she asked.

"I mean, I'm not an artist or museum curator, but yeah. It looks terrific."

"Thank you," she smiled, proud of her work.

"So," he hesitated. "Is this any indication of what you did before the turn?"

She chuckled. "Think again my friend."

"Come on," he begged, coming onto his side to face her. "Are you really not gonna tell me what you did before?"

"You said you could guess," she noted from a previous conversation they had months ago. "So guess."

"That's not fair," he argued. "It's been months."

"And you still haven't guessed," she teased. "I'd have thought you'd figured it out by now."

"How can I," he pouted as he snaked his way back in between her thighs. "You've given me nothing."

"I've given you plenty of evidence to make at least an educated guess," she laughed once more as he began to plaster kisses across her face, neck and collarbone.

"Yeah," he spoke low as he gently kissed her shoulder, her body shuddering has his lips departed from her skin. "I'll keep guessing, so long as you keep letting me do what I want to you."

"Deal," she breathed as she allowed Rick to fully envelop her with himself, their bodies becoming one in the flickers of the candlelight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I posted this sometime last month only on tumblr and just decided to post it here as a fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
